In a video processor such as a television receiver, video data is subjected to frame rate conversion (see for example Patent Document 1). In the frame rate conversion, a motion vector is detected from two consecutive frames (screen images forming a moving image) on the time base and an interpolation frame is generated using the detected motion vector, for example. By the processing, the compression efficiency of the video data can be improved while the picture quality of the video images can be improved.    [Patent Document 1] JP 62-175080 A